


why stony and stucky are stupid ships

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Fic, Fights, M/M, Slash, True Love, Yaoi, battle for love, otp heart heart heart, stucky and stony got it wrong, there is only one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	why stony and stucky are stupid ships

Buck and Tony was fighting. They was fighting night and day and night and day. They both loved Stevie. The shorter man punches the man with type B blood. The faster man kicked the pretty man. None of them could kill the other.

One day Stevie called them to meet him.

“Tony and Bucky. I already love another guy. I’ve already taken his name. But I think you two should know that you aren’t fighting about me. You are fighting b/c you love each other.”

“You are right.” Said the blonde man.

“Who do you love?” said the man wearing brown shoes.

“America.”

“Ok” said the dude.

Tony & Bucky went and they took off their pants and they put their penises in assholes and it was good and they cummed a lot. It was really really hot. Like hotter than any sex with a woman.

Steve and America had lots of babies together and soon there were 78 states.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [why stony and stucky are stupid ships - because Stonucky is the best!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355780) by [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash)




End file.
